


Upgrade

by TechProRex17



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demigod!Christine, Demigod!Jeremy, Gen, Harry Potter References, SQUIPped!Annabeth, SQUIPped!Percy, demigod!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechProRex17/pseuds/TechProRex17
Summary: After the Seven arrive at Middleborough High School as part of Central Rochester's exchange program, Percy finds a SQUIP, which activates and has already gone through the Seven and Nico. Now, it's up to Christine, Jeremy, and Michael to stop the SQUIP from world domination... again





	1. Exchanges Behold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving me a chance with this story! This is my first story for both fandoms, and I feel amazed that people will take the time for reading this!

The mood was high at the Seven’s high school, all for the same reason: A student exchange program was in place. Everyone got word thanks to the Crotch, Central Rochester High School’s Tumblr gossip blog. But that’s with the Mist, a layer of magic that hides the fact that Greek mythology is real from mortals. The Crotch is actually a private forum for the Seven and Chiron, as he’s the school principal. Once everyone got to the auditorium, Chiron explained how the program worked:

On the last day of every school year, a total of 21 students, consisting of 7 students from grades 10-12 each, was given a high school that they were going to study at next year.  
There will be three schools that each grade will go to:

  * 10th grade: Brooklyn Technical High School
  * 11th grade: Middleborugh High School
  * 12th grade: Phillips Andover High School



A total of 7 students from each grade will be selected by draw. All teachers from each grade will nominate one student from their grade. The more times a student gets nominated, the better a chance he’ll have.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo were all excited. This opportunity gave them the chance to find even more halfbloods to take to Camp Halfblood in New York or Camp Jupiter in the Bay Area. Since all of them were in 10th going into 11th, they will all go to Middleborough High School.

Finally, it’s time for the assembly. Their principal, Chiron, used an alias he made up called Mr. Brunner when he talked with the students. Ever since all 7 of them were in the same high school, he convinced the current, Principal Cowher, to go to a different school. This way, he can let Leo build a protective border to protect them from monsters.

“Attention all students!” Chiron yelled. “It is time to unveil the new program that will be taking place in Central Rochester High School. Starting this year, we will have an exchange program with the following learning institutions: Brooklyn Technical High School in Brooklyn for the students entering the 10th grade, Middleborough High School in New Jersey for the students entering the 11th grade, and finally; Phillips Andover High School for the students entering the 12th grade. If you are chosen, a letter will be sent to your parents stating that you will be going to the institution assigned to your grade. Good luck and enjoy the rest of your day.”

After going to the assembly and throughout the school day, Percy decided to take Blackjack on the route home. Sure it was a bit overkill, but hey, bring a pegasus to school, and you just gained instant popularity. All of the Seven were popular in their own way. Percy because he’s on the swim team, Annabeth because she’s dating Percy, Jason because he’s the best student council president and has blessed the students with the latest Chromebooks, did their school dances at some of the most luxurious spots in Beverly Hills, and made cash incentives for good grades. Piper was popular because she’s dating Jason, Hazel is rich as hell, Frank because of his friendships with Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and his relationship with Hazel, and Leo is the class clown(, respectively. Remember that this story is slightly canon with both the fandom and the books and musical.). Once Percy went home, he went straight to his apartment mailbox to get the mail, along with the letter saying which school he’s going to.

“Hey Mom,” Percy said nonchalantly. Percy has a great relationship with his mother, that everyone fears her. Not because she’s uber-mean, but what happens if you insult her. If you insult Percy’s way of food, which is, literally all blue, you’re insulting Sally, which means you’re insulting Percy in the long-run. And no one wants to insult a child of the Big Three. Insult a child of Zeus, level 5 lightning strike. Insult a child of Poseidon, good luck getting a warm shower. And insult a child of Hades, get ready to die early and get sent to the Fields of Punishment. Petty? Yes. Normal? I’m not sure. I’m just a mortal.

“Hi, Percy. How’s school?” she asked. Ever since he got accepted into Central Rochester, she, Paul, and Estelle are all doing their best to protect Percy when he gets home from monsters.

“We had an assembly today,” he replied.

“Is it about monsters?” Estelle asked, playing with his Nemo TsumTsum. She’s always worried about Percy as much as Sally. Even more in some cases.

“No Estelle,” Percy said sweetly. “It’s about this exchange program Chiron put up as a means of Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and I to find more halfbloods as assistants to satyrs.”

“So did you get picked?” Paul asked. Paul was Percy’s step-dad and Estelle’s biological dad. He hasn’t thought of adopting Percy because of how much it might anger Poseidon. But Percy didn’t care. He only cared if his mom was happy.

“I didn’t check yet,” Percy responded. He went to the stack of mail, found his package, and opened it. The letter explained where he’ll go to school, how he’ll go, and inside the envelope was his ID, schedule, and gym uniform.

“So this will be my school for next year I guess,” he said reluctantly. He wanted to go to Phillips Andover High School because of all the things the Athena cabin has said about it. And because Annabeth was going there for her final year of high school so she can go to New Rome College with its good architecture program.

“Anyway, time for dinner,” Sally said sweetly.


	2. Hard Sleepers

Percy didn’t sleep all night. He read this book called “Be More Chill” and it took place in the same high school. He worried that the SQUIP was real and he might be SQUIPped when he gets there. It isn’t real, he thought, it isn’t real. 

Meanwhile, in New Jersey, Jeremy was nervous too. He was going to enter his senior year after the summer and he was going to be the role model of the school. Middleborough was one of the biggest high schools in the state, physically, not by student size. And he was SQUIPped last year and stopped the invasion last year after a month of being SQUIPped. His principal gave him the assembly as well, so that made him worried when the new students come. And add his relationship with Christine, that made next year all the more nerve-wracking. But this year was his year. Now that Rich is still hospitalized and most of the popular kids are gone, like Jenna Rolan, and it’s only Christine, Michael, and him, so it’ll be easy for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! This is how I usually do my stories, so expect this style when more come around.


	3. On The Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains themes of sexual violence. You have been warned.

It was the first day of school for the Seven. They all had the same bus so it was easy to find out which halfbloods they’ll send. Chiron gave them a list the satyrs and fauns prepared and it showed which god was supposedly their parent. On the list was what seemed like a mistake, but wasn’t. There was a square for Jeremy Heere and his godly parent was supposedly Poseidon but looks more of an Athena.

“Hey, uh, Annabeth?” Percy called.

“Yeah?” Annabeth replied.

“Do you think this kid was more Poseidon or Athena?” He showed the picture of Jeremy and she got wide-eyed quickly. 

“Neither,” she said.

“Neither what?” Piper asked. She was looking at the list too, but on a different person: Christine Canigula. She was listed to be a possible child of Aphrodite.

“Look for Jeremy Heere,” Percy said. She looked at Jeremy’s tile, and she too got wide-eyed.

“There’s no way in Hades’ name he’s a child of Poseidon.”

“But look, he saved the school play from a supercomputer he ingested. With Mountain Dew Red” Percy was on his tail. He wanted to find him and make sure he gets claimed. He hoped he was a child of Poseidon when he was actually claimed, but it was unlikely. He was moreover a child of Hestia, despite being a maiden goddess. She must've gotten raped when she came to New York as a mortal.

“Who’s his faun?” Jason asked. He was more focused on getting good grades for the year rather than getting halfbloods. 

“It doesn’t say. On his best friends list, it says Michael Mell on top,” Leo interjected.

“I think I saw him when I was looking for children of Pluto. He’s supposedly a child of Hephaestus.”

“I’ve never seen another friendship between a child of Poseidon, water, and a child of Hephaestus, fire, aside from Perleo,” said Frank, on his (monster-proof) phone.

“Perwhat?” Percy asked.  
“Perleo. It’s your ship name online with Leo.” He hands over the phone and it’s open on Tumblr. Percy and Leo see tons of fanart of them kissing and cuddling.

“Frank, did you start this?” Leo asked.

“No,” he said hesitantly, “No I didn’t”

“Frank’s lying. Open it, Percy.”

Frank jumped toward Percy and started crying. Of course, no one cared because they were the only ones on the bus. But he didn’t care. He’s on Persassy mode, so there’s no stopping him. He opens his profile and he is appalled. As his icon, Frank made it with Percy and Leo kissing, his header is Percy seducing Leo, and the color scheme is blue and orange. His username is “perleo-4-lyfe” and his latest post is a Parent/Teacher AU, with Leo as the parent and Percy as the teacher.

“Frank, what the Hades is this? You made your own Tumblr blog and you have 10,000 followers?” Percy yelled.

“Hey guys,” Nico said. He shadow-traveled through and he ended up on the bus.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH111111111HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Everyone yelled. All of them knew that Nico went here, but they didn’t know he was on the bus.

“I knew about the Perleo things. I follow him.”

“Awwww,” Frank said. His eyes lit up and started becoming kawaii, the way he’s around Hazel.

“Don’t get too cocky, Zhang. All those followers are fake accounts.”

“Aw,” said Frank, sad.

“Anyway,” said Annabeth, taking initiative as always. “What brings you here?”

“I know of the program. I didn’t get picked, but Will did. He’s heading to Central Rochester.”

“Yeah, but why are you on the bus?” asked Jason.

“This is my bus. Hades paid the school so that I can have my own bus to work on shadow-traveling.”

“But aren’t you a Big Three child and live at camp?” Annabeth asked.

“I actually live with another demigod. He’s a child of Apollo.”

“Is it Will?” Jason asked, with a smirk on his face. Every time a child of Apollo is mentioned, his mind autopilots to Solangelo fluff. His real-life OTP, or one true pairing, was Will Solace X Nico Di Angelo. Together, their last names make Solangelo.

“It’s this guy named Travis. He’s living at Georgetown Prep, a rich-people school in Georgia, so I’m there with his parents.”

“Huh, that makes sense, I guess,” Percy said. The Seven and Nico started talking about their list and went to the three most important ones: Christine, Michael, and Jeremy. They started debating over Jeremy and Michael all the way to Middleborough and became divided. Annabeth was the only one who thought Jeremy was a child of Athena.

By the time they got there, they all saw Jeremy. Percy was the one who wanted to be friends with him, so he was the first one to go.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Percy asked. He hoped that Poseidon would claim him by now.

“Jeremy Heere. What’s yours?” Jeremy asked.

“Percy Jackson.”

“No fucking way. You’re the kid who stopped the Titan King and made the earth go back to sleep. That’s fucking awesome.”

“The Gaea part is actually Piper. She’s over there.” Percy pointed to Piper, who was still looking at the list with Jason. Piper and Jason were about to go to him, but Annabeth stopped them.

“What the hell? You had to stop the girl who made the earth go back to sleep?” Jeremy yelled.

“Well, Percy and I closed the Doors of Death that allows monsters to go here,” Annabeth said, matter-of-factly. “The reason we’re here is that there are demigods at your school, you included.”

“What do you mean? I’m only a mortal,” Jeremy said, confused.

“The thing is, your friend Michael is a demigod, but we can’t know for sure,” Annabeth said, slightly disappointed.

“Well, if I’m a demigod, what am I supposed to be a child of?” Jeremy asked.

“That, my friend, is what we’ll leave to the gods,” Leo said. Leo always had a knack for improving people’s day with humor.

“So, are you always this early?” Hazel asked.

“Not really. I’m the only one who waits for people. I think Michael’s supposed to be here by now,” said Jeremy.

The moment he says that Michael came in with his PT Cruiser. Apparently, he started watching Be More Chill bootlegs and now his hair looks like George Salazar.

“Hey Jeremy,” said Michael. “Who are these kids anyway? Yours?”

“Hell no. They’re the new students here,” said Jeremy.

Annabeth pushed Jeremy and started to talk to Michael. “Liste, I’m only going to say this once. You’re a demigod. A son of a Greek god.”

“That seems amazing!” cheered Michael. He started reading the Percy Jackson series and started reading Jercy smut on archiveofourown.com, which became a nightmare.

“But you’re going to be attacked by monsters at some point,” said Jason. He was one to be brutally honest and he seems to be that teacher to be strict.

“Well, that fucking sucks. But what are your names?” asked Michael. “How come you know all about this?”

“My name’s Percy Jackson. She’s Annabeth Chase, my GF. We’re children of Poseidon and Athena. We have a list of all the students that are possible demigods. Jeremy here is supposed to be a child of Poseidon, and you, my friend, are a child of Hephaestus. Hopefully, by now, you’re claimed.”

Just as Percy said that Michael was claimed by Hephaestus. The way a child of Hephaestus was claimed was that a fiery red hammer would appear over their heads.

“Hail Michael Mell, son of Hephaestus, god of fire, mechanics and crafts,” said Jason. 

“Michael, did you know you were a demigod?” Jeremy asked. By now, Jeremy was supposed to be claimed, but he would most likely a clear-sighted mortal. Suddenly, a glowing white owl appeared over his head.

“Hail Jeremy Heere, son of Athena, goddess of wisdom,” said Annabeth. She was a child of Athena, so it was sort of her duty to say it. “Hey, half-brother.”  
“Well that’s kinda cool, I guess,” said Jeremy. He hoped he was a child of Poseidon because he can control water.

“Don’t worry. I saved this guy’s butt so many times, everyone lost count. Even the gods themselves,” Annabeth told Jeremy, pointing to Percy. “Besides, children of Athena can save lives if they work toward it.”

The bell rang and the Seven, Michael, and Jeremy. As they got in the school, Christine stopped them.

“Hey, Jeremy,” she said. “Who are these people? *gasps* Are these the new students?” She rapidly went to each of the Seven and personally greeted them. “Hi, I’m Christine and welcome to Middleborough High.”

“Jeremy, we have to go to class. You know how Mr. D is when we come late. I heard he turns people into dolphins if they come in late.”

Christine grabbed Jeremy and dragged him, but Piper stopped her. “Listen, Christine. You’re really nice and all, but we have something to tell you.”

“We all think you’re a child of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty,” Hazel said. “I know it sounds stupid, but we think you are.”


	4. Middleborough Bullshit

“You’re kidding right?”

Christine knew if something was bullshit. She already knew this was bullshit because it was so unlikely. 

“We’re not. Sooner or later, a pink glow will appear around you and poof! You’re wearing a chiton with a face full with makeup and really good braided hair,” Piper said.

“Well, this is bullshit. Jeremy, let’s go. I think they’re on the SQUIP.” She dragged Jeremy to homeroom, but after they started walking a few feet away from them. A pink aura appeared around Christine and soon disappeared into a cloud of pink. As the pink cloud started to go away, it showed Christine wearing a paperwhite chiton, a face full of makeup, and a really good hair braid.

“Hail, Christine Canigula, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, lady of the doves,” Piper said gravely. She decided to do it the way Chiron said it because it knew it would give Christine the same effect as she did when she found out.

“Seriously, what is this?!” Christine yelled. Christine tried to mess her looks up, but it was no use. As much as she ran around the school, the makeup and hair would not come off. Once Christine was finished with her stupidity, which rarely showed up, the Seven and Nico dragged them into an empty classroom.

“Somebody better explain what is going on. My first class is with Mr. D and he does not like it when we’re late.”

“Before we explain anything, tell us what he looks like,” Leo said. “He probably looks like the Mr. D we know.”

Christine showed a picture of Dionysus on her phone. Everyone started laughing as if they got possessed by eidolons. Christine was the only one not laughing. “Guys, this is serious. Like really, are the gods real?”

“Yes,” said Percy, still laughing. “And we now know where he’s been.”

The Seven got their shit together and Nico explained everything to them since the rest can’t get it together yet.

“Yes, the gods are real. That can explain why your parents are gone. They did something good enough to attract a god and have a kid with you. As soon as the school year is over, come with us. We’re taking you to a safe space for kids like you.”

“Quick question, who’s your godly parent?” Jeremy asked.

“Hades, god of the underworld,” Nico said. “I’m actually older than the rest of them because I got stuck in this casino called the Lotus Casino and Hotel. You can read the myths about the Lotus bed, but I was sent there when I was 10 in 1934.”

“So that makes you 100?” Michael said.

“Give or take, pretty much. And add the fact I’m a small, gay, Italian child from the 30s, it makes everything more confusing.”

“Back to the point, what is this deal?” Christine asked. “Are the gods real?”

“Yes, unfortunately. It sounds cool when you’re 10, but as you get older, monsters start coming out of nowhere by 13 years old.”

“How come we were never sought out?” asked Jeremy.

“You’re children of the less important Olympian gods. Percy, Jason, and I are sought out because we’re ‘Big Three” children.”

“What the hell is Big Three?” asked Michael.

“The Big Three are the three sons of Kronos: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. The three daughters, Hestia, Demeter, and Hera, aren’t as important because Hera is married to Zeus, bearing many children ONLY to Zeus, and Hestia is a maiden. Demeter isn’t attracted that much because of being a goddess of grain.”

“So what are we supposed to do for the year?” asked Christine.

“Just stay alert for any monsters and call us. Once the school year’s over, come with us.”


	5. Mr. D Makes Everyone Mad

Everyone came out of the classroom, only to see Mr. D. outside.

“Uh, hi, Mr. D,” said Percy.

“Nice try, Peter Johnson. Now go to my classroom or else I talk to that stupid immortal horse,” said Dionysus.

Everyone followed him to his classroom to take attendance. “You’re lucky I got there in time. Or else that damn hellhound could’ve eaten you. Now let’s take attendance. Annie Bell?”

“Here.”

“Jack Goldilocks?”

“Here.”

“Peter Johnson?”

“Here.”

Dionysus stopped at Hazel Levesque. He didn’t know how to pronounce her last name, despite saving her life from the two anti-Dionysus. “Uh, Hot off the press?”

“Here.”

“Fabrizio Zhank?”

“Here”

“Lee Hawkins?”

“Here.”

“Piper Cherokee?”

“Here.”

“Nico Di Angelo?”

“Here.” Everyone in the class was shocked. It was here, that he would purposefully pronounce everyone’s name wrong except for Nico. No one knew why.

“Now that I got the claimed demigods done, Jerry Heard?”

“It’s actually Jere-”

“Don’t care,” Dionysus interrupted. “Milcah Mall?”

“It’s actually-”

“Don’t care. Christina Caterpillar?”

“ALL RIGHT!! I am SICK and TIRED of you pronouncing our names wrong! Why can’t for once you pronounce it right?” Christine begged.

“Listen, you ungrateful little piece of shit, do you want to know why? ‘Cause I’ll show you why, you little bastard.” He started to show his true form. Once his true form showed, everyone started to go mad and started to go naked. “Well shit, guess it’s your fault that you made me make everyone go insane.”

“How is it my fault?! It’s your fault, actually. None of this would have happened if you just pronounced our names right.”

“Fine, if you want, here’s the real reason,” Dionysus cured every one of their madness and turned into his mortal form. “I know everyone’s name correctly. I don’t pronounce them correctly because as an immortal deity, I always see a demigod die before they’re 20, so saying their names wrong was a mechanism to not get too attached to them.”

“Aw, that’s some FUCKING BULLSHIT!” Christine yelled. She marched up to him, waited a few seconds, and attacked him. Dionysus let out a few curses, and everyone tried to separate them, but it was no use. They spent the whole period trying to separate them, but as soon as the bell rang, she immediately lost grip of him.

The class instantly got their things and left. The Seven went to their next class: Gym.


	6. Gym Class

Middleborough High School had three levels of intensity for their physical education classes: Light, which was one of the easier classes to pass if you’re not athletic; Medium, which was more intense than Light and was suited for the moderately healthy; and finally, Intense, which was what the Seven enrolled in.

The Intense level was the most body-demanding and hardest one to pass. The people who enrolled in this class was the student athletes. Of course none of them were athletes, but had saved the world. Only problem, though. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel were the only three girls and Leo was the scrawny one in the locker room.

When all Seven got in, they became immediate laughingstocks. Well, only Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel. They got catcalled and hit on during gym. Percy, Jason, and Frank supported them, but they also had to support Leo.

Once everyone headed out onto the gym floor, their gym teacher was a big man with sunglasses and a muscular build. You can say that he’s Ares, but he wasn’t. Instead, his name was Mr. Dering. 

The gym itself, however was built to be modular. In the storage closet, it held pieces of a military obstacle course that tested them on their endurance, speed, and strength. Every Friday was battle Friday, where the students fight each other on top of a pedestal for glory.

“Welcome, students, to Middleborough High School’s Intense gym program. Today is Battle Friday, so get your gear. The first students to go up is Percy Jackson against Jake Dillinger.”

Percy got his armor ready. So did Jake. But little did everyone know was that the Seven had the most experience in fighting because of Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter. They headed up the stairs towards the platform.

“Ready?” Mr. Dering shouted.

“Ready,” Jake and Percy shouted. They came at each other with all their might. Percy decided to use Riptide since he knew that Jake was only a mortal. He’ll only bounce off of it, he thought, so he gave it a try. He uncapped Riptide and attempted to stab Jake. Jake was confused at first, but he came at Percy and the last thing he saw was a distant view of Percy.


	7. Gym Class (Part 2)

“Percy, what the Hades was that? You almost killed him!” Annabeth yelled at Percy. She knew he was a smart idiot, but this was another level of idiocy.

“Relax, he’s fine. Deal with it,” said Persassy. Persassy was Percy’s alter ego. This was the reason he always says “Deal with it” as if he was a sassy girl. The Seven went over to Jake, only to see him unconscious.

“Dude, you fucked up,” said Leo. “And I mean HARD.”

Mr. Dering was looking at his phone, checking the status of his students, academically of course, and looked up to see his students crowd Jake. He ran to them and went to check Jake’s pulse.

“Everyone, back up, now,” he said commandingly. He knelt down to Jake, still unconscious. Mr. Dering checked his pulse, only to find he still has one. 

“Good. Someone call 911, and Percy, you’re not allowed to participate in Battle Friday for the rest of the year. Everyone, back to the locker room. Tomorrow, we’re doing the Pacer.”

Everyone went to the locker rooms and changed. Soon, the bell rang and everyone has been covered in a black cloud. Suddenly it was empty. Jason, Percy, Frank, and Leo didn’t know what happened, nor did Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who don't know, this is what the Pacer is: The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20-meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal bodeboop. A sing lap should be completed every time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get ready!… Start.
> 
> (I'm not lying to you, this is what the beginning of the track is.)


	8. The SQUIP Will Rise

“Guys, what happened?” asked Percy.

“I really don’t know, Percy. I really don’t,” asked Annabeth.

They all walked to their next class, which for Annabeth was AP Science, where everyone else went to English. Annabeth found Jeremy there already.

“Hey, Jeremy,” said Annabeth. 

“Hey,” said Jeremy, flustered. Even though he had a girlfriend, Christine, he can’t stop looking at Annabeth, especially her scars. Those dark, beautiful scars.

“I just have one question.”

“Sure,” said Jeremy, still flustered.

“I came from gym, and when the bell rang in the locker room, all the guys except Percy, Jason, Frank, and Leo disappeared in a black fog. What was that?”

“I don’t know, but I can tell you this that might help you.” Jeremy leaned in closer, whispering in Annabeth’s ear. “I heard this rumor about there being witches and wizards in this school, similar to the ones in the Harry Potter world. Basically, the wizards came from Ilvernmory, the North American school of magic, came to here to practice magic, and all of them enrolled in all AP Classes.”

Annabeth listened intently. This story reminded her of her encounter with Sadie Kane, the not-so-innocent Egyptian magician. Sure she can be calm, but she can be quite ADHD at times. 

“Another rumor is the SQUIP. Surely you’ve heard of it, right?” asked Jeremy.

“Yeah, that’s what we saw on the list. You stopped your school play from the SQUIP,” said Annabeth.

“Apparently, a new version of the SQUIP, SQUIP 6, came to New Jersey and is already selling at the mall nearby. This version has a slew of new features, especially for men.”

“That must explain the teleportation thing. That’s more likely than the Ilvernmory rumor. Thanks, Jeremy. Sit with us at lunch today. You’ll be helpful.”


	9. Lunch (The Worst is Yet To Come)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Although this was kind of unintentional, really not, I put in lyrics from "The SQUIP Song". If you can find it, send a message providing a screenshot highlighting where the lyric is. I'll reward you by giving you kudos on all your stories!

Jeremy was the first one to the cafeteria before Michael, Christine, and the Seven, in that order. They all discussed the rumors and tried to put the pieces together.

“I still don’t understand all this,” said Hazel. “I mean, all this SQUIP business in general.”

“What do you mean?” asked Christine. “They started making SQUIPs back in the 90s. The time you were born.”

Hazel opened her mouth, but Nico took over. “I got this,” he said. “We were born in the 40s. I was born a few years after her, but I was in the Lotus hotel, but…” He stopped for a minute. “Hazel here suffered a sad fate.” 

“What was that fate, you know, that the Fates had for her?” asked Jeremy. Sure he was scrawny and the kind of person to not be interested, but he was the total opposite mentally. He was such a curious smartass that it made everyone jealous, even the smartest mortals in the school.

“Hazel died in an attempt to save her mother from Gaea. Unfortunately, both of them died, but I gave Hazel a new life, restoring her memories while adding new ones in the process.”

Everyone went silent for a fat minute. That was one of the most passionate things Nico said about Hazel. Even more than with Will, and they got married at 15. Well, Nico was 95 and Will is 16, but that’s not the point.

“Anyway,” said Christine, breaking the awkward silence, “this is what the SQUIP is. It’s a gray, oblong pill with a quantum nanotechnology CPU. The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you what to do. The people who make it say that it’s preprogrammed, it’s amazing and, and it supposedly helps you act correctly, but that wasn’t the case for poor Jeremy over here.” She pointed to 

“It told me to ditch Michael and date this hot girl named Brooke Lohst. It also told me to stop the play in order to confess my love for Christine by stopping the play and kissing her, but it also took over the bodies of everyone in the school play,” continued Jeremy.

“The SQUIP is activated with regular Mountain Dew and the only way to disable it is with Mountain Dew Red, which I luckily have in my basement,” said Michael. 

Everyone still was researching the SQUIP and the bell to go to the next class rang. Luckily, everyone has the same class: AP World History.


	10. AP World History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you find the lyrics in the last chapter?

They all went to AP World History together because since they were Greek and Roman demigods, they knew so much about Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome because they were living it. Their teacher, Mr. Reyes, didn’t know that yet but was shocked to see Jason, Hazel, and Frank’s tattoos. Once the bell rang, Mr. Reyes greeted everyone and did his whole speech. Finally, it was time to call them out.

“You three,” said Mr. Reyes, pointing to Jason, Hazel, and Frank. “Those are some nice tattoos. Ave Romana, am I right?” His eyes were gray, just like Annabeth’s. Was it possible for Minerva to have children, and if so, how did one end up in New Jersey?

“Uh, we actually got them from a friend,” said Jason. As the natural leader of the Romans, he needed to step up.

“Really?” asked Mr. Reyes, intrigued. “Who gave those tattoos?”

“This girl I met named Reyna. She lives in the San Francisco Bay Area where she works as a tattoo artist. I got them when I used to live in San Francisco.”

“Huh. Interesting. You must be really interested in ancient Rome to have those tattoos,” Mr. Reyes told them. “It must be, like, I don’t know, a way to recognize your friends.”

Hazel and Frank were worried. Jason couldn’t keep this up, so they needed Piper to stand up. “Come on, Piper,” Hazel mouthed. “Your boyfriend needs help.”

“We are friends,” said Piper, saving Jason’s ass. Apparently, he gets hard when he’s nervous “We’re a cosplay group and Jason, Hazel, and Frank are our main models. I’m their makeup artist…”

“I’m their photographer and editor,” said Annabeth.

“I’m their social media managers,” said Percy.

“And I have the best job of all,” said Leo. “I’m the costume designer.” His two thumbs pointed to him as if he was the most important.

The rest of the Seven and Nico just stared at him. Their faces clearly say, Leo, what the fuck are you doing? Jeremy, Michael, and Christine just stared at them, then glancing back to each other as if they meant to ask Nico, Is this normal? Nico looked back and gave them a disappointed nod.  
“Anyhoo,” said Mr. Reyes, “let’s get back onto our syllabus. Tomorrow we will be taking a pre-test, which will help me design our lessons. Overmorrow, we will start with our first unit: Prehistory.”

Everyone groaned, but Hazel, being the 1940s child she is, said, “Come on! Value your education!”

Soon, Hazel became the center of attention. All eyes were on her. Even Nico looked at her as if he meant to say, Hazel, why are you doing this? The year barely started and you’re acting like it’s the 40s again. Hazel was nervous. She didn’t get this much attention before since Camp Halfblood. She started sweating bullets. Her hands clammy. Her face pale, on the verge of tears and a panic attack.

“Mr. Reyes,” Hazel asked. “May I go to the bathroom?”

“Why sure. I’ll go write you a pass,” said Mr. Reyes. Mr. Reyes gave Hazel a pass to the girls' bathroom. Annabeth and Piper shortly after asked to go as well. When the two of them went into the girls’ room, they saw Hazel crying next to another girl, Brooke Lohst.

“There, there, Hazel. No need to cry,” said Brooke. “Trust me, I went through the same things as you. Everything will be okay soon.”

Piper and Annabeth were surprised. This was Brooke Lohst, one of the girls that Jeremy mentioned. He said she was mean, but he was wrong. She was just as kind as Hazel.

“Brooke’s right,” said Piper, “it’s okay. We’re here for you.”

“Yeah, we’re here for you,” said Annabeth. “If there’s anything you need, we’ll be there for you. Need a hug?”

Hazel really had no choice, so she said yes. Piper and Annabeth went to Hazel and Brooke and hugged them before an announcement for them came up.

“Will Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, and Brooke Lohst please report back to class? I repeat, will Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, and Brooke Lohst please report back to class? Thank you.”

Piper checked her phone (monster-proof of course) and looked at the time. “Guys, we need to go. The period’s almost over.” She then turned to Hazel. “Hazel, are you good now?”

“Yes, I’m fine, Piper,” she said. “Brooke, thanks for coming to help me before Piper and Annabeth came.”

“No problem. Just helping a girl out,” she said. She started walking to Piper and Annabeth. “I heard a lot about you guys. Must be tough to be in the spotlight constantly. Anyway, later!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dam, this was a long chapter! I didn't expect the ending to be that dramatic, but whatever.


	11. Bus Ride Home

It was the end of the day, and everyone was on the bus. Jeremy walked home because of how close it is, but Christine and Michael went to the Seven’s bus, hoping for answers. But it was the other way around.

“So what happened at the play, was that real?” asked Jason.

“Yeah, it was real, all right,” said Michael. Shit, that made me look like an old man, he thought.

“What are the details?” asked Piper. After befriending them, they decided that Christine, Michael, and Jeremy should tell them what had happened before giving them a training routine.

“So what happened was that Mr. Reyes tried a SQUIP, thanks to that dumbass Jenna Rolan, and his SQUIP told him to give it to the cast. Jeremy tried to stop him, but it was too late. He SQUIPped everyone and it was Michael here who you should thank. I was only the one key piece to stopping everything,” said Christine.

“Oh yeah, that was a fun play,” said Michael. “I was able to drop the Mountain Dew Red into everyone’s mouth and their screams were loud.”

“That was not a fun play,” Christine retaliated. “Now because of your debacle of saving the world, we won’t be able to do a spring play.”

“Aw man, that sucks,” Hazel interjected. “But we have a way to pay for a play.”

“Really?! How!” Christine’s eyes lit up in a way that you think she can charmspeak, but she can’t.

“We have done some pretty great firework shows at Camp Halfblood and the Apollo cabin and Pollux, child of Dionysus, have put on great musicals, so a play is no problem.”

“We’ll show you when you get to camp over the summer,” said Frank. “But let’s get to what’s important. The SQUIP.”

“Right. The SQUIP,” Michael said. But he realized he had one problem. Neither Jeremy nor Rich was there. They were the only ones, along with Jake, who also wasn’t at Middleborough during the Seven’s arrival. “Only problem. We don’t have anyone who took the SQUIP long enough to explain their experience.”

“Well we’ll talk tomorrow,” said Percy. “In the meantime, we’ll keep researching the SQUIP, and if we’re lucky, find some.”


	12. A Rift with a SQUIP

Percy left the bus up to his apartment. As he was climbing up the stairs, he heard his mom, Paul, Estelle, and Annabeth talking. Percy couldn't hear anything, so he went up faster. When he opened the door, his mom yelled, “PERSEUS JACKSON BLOFIS! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!” without even looking at him nor standing up.

“Really mom? Blofis?” Persassy said back. “It’ll take a lot more than that to get me there.” It was at this moment Percy knew, he fucked up.

“Seaweed brain,” said Annabeth, standing up.

“Yes, wise girl?” asked Percy, smirking the way people do in relationships.

“You’ve seen me angry before, correct?” she asked.

“Yes,” Percy responded. He stopped smirking and knew where this was going.

“You don’t want to see me angry again right?” Annabeth seductively asked.

“No, ma’am,” Percy stammered. He followed Annabeth to the table, back straight, head up high, as if he was in the military. He sat down, still with correct posture. He felt that this was his first job interview.

“Percy, what are you thinking?!” Sally asked concerned. “I don’t want to lose you to some evil TicTac.”

“Yeah Percy,” said Paul. “Even though you’re not my real son, I still care for you as much as Poseidon.”

“So basically not that much,” Percy snapped back.

“Percy!” Sally shot back. “That is not the way you talk!”

“Sorry mom!” Percy quickly replied with. “It won’t happen again.”

“But Percy, the SQUIP, why?” Annabeth asked concerned. “You promised we wouldn’t separate each other.”

“I know that, but we need to do this. It’s the only way we can figure out Jeremy’s experience. By going through the same thing,” said Percy.  
“Fine, we’ll let you use the SQUIP. But you’re responsible for finding it,” said Paul firmly.

“I know all the risks taking this. And hopefully, I get to stop taking it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I did not expect some drama in this chapter.


	13. Rich Comes Back

Jeremy was there first, of course. But what made today different was that Rich was walking. Shit, Jeremy thought, I thought he wouldn’t be here until next week! Jeremy was panicking. Hard. He was shaking so hard, that you thought he was cold, but he’s working up a sweat.

Rich was coming to him. “Hey, man. How’s it going?”

This was weird. Jeremy’s former tormentor was talking to him nicely. “Uh, good. How about you?”

“I’m glad I came out of that medical prison!” Rich exaggerated. “So how’s your boyfriend?”

“For the last fucking time, Michael isn’t my boyfriend. Just a boy friend!”

“Sure. What about your backpacks?”

“You did that.”

“It’s destiny.” Rich paused. “Anyway, I have something to ask you.”

“What is it?” Jeremy said.

“What do you think of Jake? I mean like sexually.”

Jeremy was confused. He was so confused as to why he was asking this. He couldn’t admit it, but he thought of Jake as hot. His ripped, stone cold pecs were amazing. His smile was so warm it melted all his problems away. And his face. So symmetrical. So is his voice. A perfect baritone. No wonder Rich asked that. He was the perfect man to be in a relationship with.

“To be honest,” Jeremy started, “I think of him as hot. His ripped, stone cold pecs were amazing. His smile was so warm it melted all my problems away. And his face. So symmetrical. So is his voice. A perfect baritone. But his crotch. That bulge is perfect. I wonder what it’s like inside me.”

Rich just stared at him, which caused Jeremy’s anxiety to come back. He didn’t know if it was that he fucked up or not. 

“Dude, I have the same feelings for him too!” Rich exclaimed. Jeremy was more confused than ever. He didn’t know that he had those kinds of feelings for him too. “Jeremy, what you are is bisexual?”  
“What?” Jeremy asked. “A bisexual? That seems like a stretch. It’s normal right? Right?”

 

“It’s normal, but to have those kinds of feelings, that is proof of bisexuality.”

“How did you even find out you were, you know?”

“It was in the hospital, Jeremy.” Rich continued on, “As I was in that hospital bed, waiting to be released, I started thinking about Jake, sexually. It was one of the best experiences I had. I was in that full body cast, so I couldn’t have a full erection.”

“Huh. So what does bisexuality even mean?”

“You like girls AND guys!” Rich exclaimed.

Jeremy let out a groan. “That means there’s twice as many people to reject me.”

“Don’t think of it like that,” Rich told Jeremy, patting him on the back. “Think of it as twice as many people to take a shot at.”

The Seven’s bus came to the front steps of the school. Jeremy got up and was eager to tell them that he was bi. When they came out, they saw Jeremy and Rich.

“Hey brother,” said Annabeth. “How’s it going?”

“I’m bi,” said Jeremy.

“We’re bi too,” said Annabeth. She pointed to Percy, Piper, and Jason and said that they were bi as well.

“That’s great news! Anyway, here’s one of the people you missed.” Jeremy pointed to Rich, waving hi to them.

“Who’s he?” asked Jason.

“He’s Rich Goranski, my old bully,” said Jeremy. He later knew that was a mistake. Jason walked up to him, greeted him, then decided to stab him.

“Jason! What the hell was that?” Jeremy yelled. Soon Christine and Michael came and saw the whole thing go down. Christine jumped out of the car and Piper was charmspeaking Jason into letting Rich down. Christine tended to Rich and yelled at Jason

“Jason why would you do this?!” Christine shouted. “You almost killed him!”

“Hey, at least we know he’s a demigod. We just need to wait which god,” Jason replied nonchalantly. Just then, a head of a boar on a spear appeared on top of his head. The next minute, Ares came down.

Ares looked like the kind of guy you saw in Grease. He always wore sunglasses because he had no eyes. Instead, he had balls of fire in them.

“Well, this was not how I expected my claiming to be,” Ares said. He turned to Jason. “You responsible for stabbing my son?”

“No, sir,” said Jason. Now that Ares was in his Greek form, Jason stopped calling the gods and goddesses by their Roman names.

“Well, that was a perfect stab up from Olympus, but to maime my son like that, even when he’s this high…” Ares paused. “THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!”

The Seven, Nico, Jeremy, Christine, and Michael all gave a face as if they were mutually asking to wait what hoe? Rich was still in pain and agony, and Apollo was on his quest, so Ares himself had to stitch him himself. Rich was in even more agony because of Ares’ flaming eye sockets. When he was done, Rich was back to his normal self near instantly.

“How did you do that?” Leo asked.

“Stole some medical equipment from Asclepius after the war. After learning a thing or two from your pop, I can fix just about anyone,” Ares said.

“That was highly surprising,” said Percy. 

Rich got up and walked up to Jason. Sure Jason was 6’ 1” and Rich was 5” 2’, but he was a mighty short guy. He went to Jason, went to his tiptoes, and started choking him. When he was pulled from Jason by Percy and Piper, Jason fell to the ground with everyone surrounding him, passed out. It was only until the first bell that he went in. Percy, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and Frank carried Jason to the nurse and Hazel and Nico were trying to make sure his soul doesn’t go to LA.

By the time Jason woke up, Will Solace came back to Middleborough to heal Jason. Once Jason was ready to find Rich, everyone told him to leave and come back after a few days. When they were telling Jason that and giving him distractions (like giving him a violin, a color guard flag, Tempest, etc.), Piper snuck into the attendance office and charmspeaked for Jason, saying that he won’t be at school for a couple of days, while also forging Chiron’s handwriting since they needed a parent’s note. And to be honest, Chiron is their only legal guardian aside from their mortal parent (either dead or affected by the Mist) and godly parent (who was rarely ever there.)


	14. Science Class with the Children of Athena

During her science class, Annabeth was talking to Jeremy about the SQUIP. As the lesson went on, they researched the SQUIP and the new powers. Once their lesson was finished, they came up with what they got.

“Percy’s thinking of getting a SQUIP,” said Annabeth.

“What? Why?” Jeremy asked. “Once he takes it and tries to stop it, the voice of Keanu Reeves will still stay in his head.”

“Huh, no wonder I kept dreaming about Athena and Keanu Reeves having sex,” said Annabeth. “Well anyway, how much does a SQUIP cost?”

“Last time I bought one, it cost 650 bucks. Now that the SQUIPcident happened, I think it drove the price down.”

“To what?” Annabeth asked. She wanted to know how much it cost so that she can drive Percy away from getting one.

“I think to like less than $100. But still, tell Percy not to get it. It will change him permanently,” said Jeremy.

“I’ll try,” said Annabeth. “But he’s so stubborn. Getting Percy to not do anything is tough. But he’s so determined to do this and it’s so risky.”

“Alright, but there’s one place he can get it if you fail. Go to Menlo Park Mall after school. Find the Payless shoe store and they’ll direct you from there.”


	15. Percy's First SQUIP

Annabeth took Jeremy’s advice and asked Percy to go to Menlo Park Mall after school during lunch. As soon as Annabeth got the all-clear, she called Sally if she can drive her and Percy to the mall.

“Sure Annabeth, anything for my son’s future bride,” said Sally.

“Great, and also, the Hades?” Annabeth said.

“The Hades what?” Sally asked.

“Know what, nevermind.”

Sally arrived to Middleborough and picked up Percy and Annabeth. As she picked them up, she asked if they needed their weapons today.

“No, mom. We only found 3 demigods,” said Percy.

“Oh really? Who are their parents?” asked Sally.

“We only found Annabeth and Leo’s half-brother, and Piper’s half-sister.”

“Not to mention Christine had the same reaction as Piper,” said Annabeth.

“Except it was worse,” Percy added on.

“How?” asked Sally.

“When Christine got Aphrodite’s blessing, she started running around the school, jumping into lockers, and did anything in her power to remove the blessing. But as anyone knows, the blessing will never be lifted unless Aphrodite says so.”

They arrived at Menlo Park Mall. “Okay, now don’t forget to call me when you’re finished,” said Sally. “Here’s $1000 worth of drachmas to buy the SQUIP. I know a child of Hermes who can convert that into US money. Go to the Travelex currency converter and ask for John.”

“Got it,” said Percy. He and Annabeth walked in together, holding hands, and walked around for the longest time. It was their first time in Menlo Park, so it was hard finding the Travelex conversion center. Once they found it, they asked for John and went to the Payless shoe store.  
“Hey, do you know about this thing called th-” Annabeth tried to say, but got cut off by the cashier.

“Shh, don’t say it out loud,” said the cashier. Percy looked at the nametag and it said ‘Rich’.

“Rich, what are you doing here?” asked Percy.

“It’s my new job,” he said. “Also, you need to keep check on your friend. He has some severe anger issues.” He went back to Annabeth. “Anyway, who’s gonna get the SQUIP?”

“Percy,” she said.

“Okay, then. Follow me.” Percy and Annabeth followed Rich to the storage area of the store and Rich opened a locked metal suitcase, which contained the SQUIPs. “Percy,” he asked, “the money?”

“Oh, right.” Percy said. He handed Rich the block of cash and took the pill. Annabeth had told him that the only way for the SQUIP to activate was with Mountain Dew. 

“I got you some Mountain Dew,” Annabeth told Percy. He handed Percy the bottle of Mountain Dew and ingested it.

“There. Now it’ll take a couple of minutes before it sets in,” Rich said. “You can do whatever the fuck that you want. But it will hurt like hell when it starts setting in.”

“Thanks for the heads-up, Rich,” Percy told him. “You know, you’re not as bad as you seem.”

“Thanks for saying that. You know, I gotta learn to handle my high, shouldn’t be so proud for a small guy,” Rich exclaimed.

Percy and Annabeth laughed at that statement. They didn’t know that Rich could be this funny, if you don’t count all sex jokes. As they went out of the storage area, Rich was thinking about apologizing to Jason. What happened in the past 24 hours was the craziest things that had happened and knowing he was a demigod, it might help him apologize to a child of Jupiter.


	16. The SQUIP Enters

Percy and Annabeth were on their way to Sbarro. As they were walking, Percy started having a bad headache. Annabeth saw him and asked if she could help, but then she remembered what Rich had said. Only 10 minutes ago, Rich told them that the SQUIP would activate, and it would hurt like hell. When Rich said that, Annabeth asked for his phone number when Percy wasn't there.

Like the logical person she was, Annabeth called Rich to go on break and help Percy. Rich, luckily said yes, and sprinted to them.

"I'm here. What's the problem?" Rich asked.

"That," Annabeth told him, pointing to Percy.

"Don't worry," Rich told her. "Annabeth, the SQUIP is only calibrating and accessing his muscle memory and neural memory so it knows who he is."

"Why didn't you tell us this beforehand?!" Annabeth yelled at him.

"I was worried that you wouldn't buy it!" Rich shot back.

"Well look at what you now did when you didn't tell us, you dipshit."

"Fuck you."

As they were bickering, Percy's SQUIP already activated. Each SQUIP's factory default voice and appearance was set to Keanu Reeves, but it can always change. After the SQUIPcident, the most popular setting was Eric William Morris, for some reason that they don't know.

"Hey beautiful," Percy said to Annabeth. 

Annabeth looked behind her and was shocked to see Percy. He looked, well, normal. He looked as though nothing had changed. This, to her at least, felt very sketchy. She knew well enough that drugs like these will change you. 

"Percy? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

Percy's SQUIP told him to say yes. "Yeah, I'm fine," Percy told her.

"Phew, that's good. Anyway, let's call Sally. We're already finished with what we need to do."

"Look at Rich and repeat after me," The SQUIP said. "Hey, Rich, where's the change?" 

"Hey, Rich. Where's the change?" Percy repeated.

"What change?" Rich asked. "You just handed me the exact amount?

"Are you sure?" Percy said. "I mean, Annabeth told me that after what happened at Middleborough, the price dropped significantly." He walked up to Rich and grabbed him by the collar. "So I'll ask you again. Where. Is. The. Change?"

Rich handed him all the money that Percy gave for the SQUIP. "Here, here's your goddamn change. What else do you want, you motherfucking psycho?!"

"Six more SQUIPs."

"Six more SQUIPs. That'll do," Percy told Rich, releasing him from Percy's grip. Rich ran back to the Payless store to get more SQUIPs. He got an empty shoebox and placed them in there.

"Here's more SQUIPs. Now go the fuck away!" Rich yelled.

"I think we're done, Annabeth. Let's call Sally and blow this popsicle stand."


	17. The Homes of Percabeth

All throughout the ride home, Annabeth kept thinking about Percy, the SQUIP, and their relationship. Sure she can find another guy, possibly Jason, but she loved Percy since they were 12. Percy was like no other. If that SQUIP makes him break up with Annabeth, she will do anything in her power to make Mountain Dew Red a thing.

When Annabeth arrived home, she went straight up to her bedroom in Brooklyn, researching as to making her own Mountain Dew Red. When she found a recipe she liked, she bookmarked it onto her computer and tried to replicate it.

Meanwhile, on Eighty-Second and Second Avenue, Percy was just getting used to his SQUIP. "So, you're not real?"

 _"The thing implanted in your brain is real, but what you're seeing is not,"_  The SQUIP said.  _"Now, looking at the profile I have made, you go to this place called Camp Half-Blood. That is correct?"_

"Yeah, that's correct. It's a place for teenagers like me."

 _"How? I don't see anything special about you. Let me go into your identity again."_  The SQUIP went back into Percy's mind only to find out that he's a demigod.  _"So you're a demigod? That must be exciting."_

"It is, but it also leaves some really haunting memories."

_"So you want me to remove them?"_

"No, I like to keep them so I can tell my kids about them."

_"I see. But Percy, my goal for you is to improve your life. So what do you want to improve?"_

"Well, it sounds stupid, but I want to improve my relationship with Annabeth."

 _"It does sound stupid indeed,"_  The SQUIP told Percy,  _"But if you truly want to improve your relationship, I suggest you start talking to her about what she wants more from you."_


	18. Do You Wanna Improve

When the 7 were at the bus, Percy asked Annabeth if there was anything she wanted more of. He was worried if she said that there was nothing to improve upon, it would definitely make buying the SQUIP a mistake. Unfortunately, that fear came true.

"No, Seaweed Brain, you're perfect just the way you are," Annabeth said.

 _Well shit,_ Percy thought, _This is not going well._

 _"Don't worry, I guarantee you that she will say something,"_  The SQUIP reassured Percy.  _"Just trust me. That is the only way I will be effective."_

"But, there are two things I want in a perfect boyfriend," said Annabeth, "And this is a must. They need to be smart. That way, I know I won't have to tutor them, the same way I have to do with you."

"Oh," said Percy, "Well, I'll try to improve on intelligence. Just for you, Wise Girl."

"Thanks, Percy. But I haven't told you the other thing."

"Well, what is it?" Percy asked.

"They have to be very romantic. Like a very romantic dinner ending with sex at your apartment. Like the opposite of Jason and Piper, they lack romance."

"We heard that you assholes," Jason and Piper yelled.

"Dam," Percy said. "No need for that reaction."

 _"Remember your goal, Percy. Improve your relationship with Annabeth,"_  The SQUIP reminded him.

"Anyway, Annabeth," Percy said, immediately trying to change the subject, "Is there any more things you want me to improve upon?"

"No, not really. I will still love you, no matter the events that happen," said Annabeth. She pulled Percy to her and kissed him.

 _"Keep the kiss going. Try to make out with her. She does want you to be more romantic,"_ The SQUIP told Percy.

Percy pulled Annabeth to him. "Percy, what's gotten into you?" she asked, but Percy didn't answer. Percy put his face to Annabeth's lips and started making out with her for a solid 5 minutes. Annabeth was confused as to why he became so romantic. But at the same time, she didn't want him to stop.


	19. Athena vs. The SQUIP

After a month of SQUIP usage, Percy got used to the spinal stimulation he had. Now it was time to prove to Annabeth that he was romantic. Jake's Halloween party was coming and everyone was going. He and the SQUIP knew that this put them in a big fork in the road. So they came to a solution they both agreed on: Give Annabeth an SQUIP.

Yes, it's risky, but a new version of Mountain Dew was out, and it was called Mountain Dew Ice. Depending on the flavor, it can either activate an SQUIP or deactivate an SQUIP. Percy's plan was this: He would go to the 7-Eleven nearby and buy a bottle of Mountain Dew Ice Lemon-Lime. Next, he'll dump the drink in a water bottle for Annabeth. Then, he'll drop in the SQUIP and shake it so the activation process will be shortened. Finally, he'll hand it to Annabeth so they can both go into the process. 

The next day, Percy followed every step but was having second thoughts.  _ I don't know about this, it's really risky. I just know it. _

_ "Don't worry,"  _ The SQUIP told Percy,  _ "We already agreed to this, so there's no turning back now." _

As Percy was waiting for Annabeth, she popped up on the other side. "Hey Seaweed Brain!"

"Hey, Annabeth. Didn't expect you to go through there," Percy said. "Anyway, I got you a drink."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. She grabbed the bottle of Mountain Dew and took a sip. Since the SQUIP was already dissolved, it was easy for her SQUIP to find the mouth. "Percy, what's in this water?"

"Oh, nothing, aside from an SQUIP," Percy said.

"Wait, what?" Annabeth asked. Suddenly, Annabeth got a seizure from the SQUIP trying to access her memory. At the same time, Athena was looking down from Olympus and saw Annabeth. Unsurprisingly, she came down to Percy.

"Percy, I demand you to explain what is happening at once," Athena demanded from Percy.

_ "Stay calm and say that you don't know anything,"  _ The SQUIP told him.

"I really don't know what's happening. I promise you," Percy said. "I only gave Annabeth this bottle of water and suddenly, this." He pointed to Annabeth, still having a seizure.

"Give me that bottle." Athena grabbed the bottle from Percy and took a sip of it. "Just what I thought. It's Mountain Dew."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"You see, child of Poseidon, my children can't have any form of soda because it tampers with their intelligence. Unfortunately, Mountain Dew messes them up the most."

"I see," Percy told Athena. "But I had to give it to her because it was important."

"Oh really? Why?" Athena asked.

_ "Tell her some sappy excuse as to why you love her," _ The SQUIP instructed.

"I loved Annabeth with all my heart. She has done so many things to me, why not do her a favor?"

"And give her a seizure as thanks? Nice try, seaweed brain." Soon, Athena shapeshifted into her true form, but only in the form as a mortal where she wouldn't accidentally kill Percy or any nearby mortal.

Percy and Athena fought it out in front of Annabeth, still lying on the ground. Once she got up, she had immediately gone to grab her dagger and fight with Athena. As the rest of the Seven came to the bus, they all helped Percy and Annabeth in some way.

Frank was on top of Jason as he was flying through the air. Frank nocked his arrows and aimed for Athena. Fortunately, Piper was charmspeaking Athena, keep in mind a goddess, to look the other way, so Frank can shoot his arrows. As Frank let go of the bowstring, Athena caught the arrows, just before it hit her.

"So you think you can outsmart me?" Athena bellowed. "Try this!" Before Athena can make another move, Zeus came down to stop everything.

"Athena, what in me are you doing?!" Zeus yelled.

"I was trying to protect my daughter," Athena said.

"Well, look at all the destruction you caused. This is really putting me in a tough spot," Zeus said. "But I suppose I can make up for what had happened."

Zeus agreed to pay the city for everything that had happened. Athena was sent back to Olympus and went under the same punishment as Apollo. Now the demigods have a problem.

"Great, what are we going to do?" Percy said.

"I can get Festus and he can fly us to Middleborough," Leo suggested.

"That won't work. Too much attention will be driven to us," said Jason, possibly the only responsible one.

"Well, what about Blackjack?" Percy asked. "He won't draw that much attention."

"Yes he will," Hazel said. "Can you imagine the looks we'll get when we come to school?"

"Well whatever we do, we gotta pick something. We'll be late for school," Frank reminded.

"I know, why don't we call Arion?" Hazel suggested. "We don't have much time and this is the only option."

"Hazel's got a point," Piper called out. "Percy and I can carry Annabeth while Jason flies us you, Frank, and Leo ride Arion to school. All clear?"

"I guess," Percy said. Piper and Percy got a tight grip on Annabeth while Jason carries them into the sky. Hazel, Leo, and Frank all got on Arion and rode to Middleborough, but they didn't get to school on time. In fact, they already missed half the day.


	20. Great! What Should We Do Now?

Since they missed half the day, they couldn’t go to school for that day. The only problem was that Arion was nowhere to be found and Jason was passed out from carrying Percy, Piper, and Annabeth. So they had to find a place to stay for the rest of the day.

Percy suggested that they IM Sally, but they weren’t near a water source, so that was a bust. Leo suggested that they ride on Festus, but Annabeth and Jason said that Festus would destroy the school entrance. After much debating, the finally settled on the good old-fashioned call. 

Since Annabeth was the only one with a regular phone, they used her phone to call Jeremy. Demigod phones were on a different network than regular mortal phones, so if a mortal phone picked up a call coming from a demigod phone, then the slightest sound will cause the receiving end to start melting.

Once Annabeth called Jeremy, everyone crowded her. Annabeth was struggling to hear Jeremy, and everyone else too was struggling to hear him also. By the time Annabeth heard Jeremy, he hung up. This made Annabeth mad, and no one wants to see Annabeth mad.

First, she took it out on Leo by screaming in his ear so loud that it gave him tinnitus because he was talking too much. Then she took it out on Frank and Jason at the same time by slamming herself into both of them repeatedly because they toppled over her when Annabeth tried to grab her phone. Next, she took her anger on Piper by taping her mouth shut because of how many times she charmspeaked her into giving Annabeth her phone. Finally, she took it out on Percy by judo-flipping her because of the lack of things he did to stop it.

“You guys are some of the worst people I have met!” she yelled before she left to try to call Jeremy. This time, she was successful in hearing Jeremy.

“Uh, hello?” Jeremy answered.

“Yeah, this is Annabeth,” she said quickly. “Listen, we need a place to stay because we already missed most of the day.”

“Well shit. It’s already the last period of the day, so I’ll just bring you guys with me to my house. Then we’ll talk about what happened.”

“Alright, thanks, Jeremy.” Annabeth ended the call and she went back to the rest of the Seven. “Ready to apologize, guys?”

Everyone but Hazel struggled to get up. Hazel helped Frank up and then went to help the others. As soon as everyone got up, the quickly said sorry.

“We’re sorry that we interrupted your call,” they all said.

“Good. Now we just need to wait for Jeremy.”


	21. Jeremy's House

As soon as the final bell rang, Jeremy was looking for the Seven. Michael was coming with Jeremy, so he thought that he could help too. Finally, they both found them, lying on the ground with Annabeth menacingly smiling at Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Percy, all injured by Hazel.

“Jesus Christ, did a monster attack?” Michael jokingly asked.

“No, Annabeth did,” Jeremy said, looking at her, dead in the eyes. Just because Jeremy was a horny teenage boy, he did have a glaring look whenever he wanted to have one.

“Don’t blame me. They were the ones who made me not hear you,” Annabeth snarkily said. “Plus, Hazel’s good with everyone. So they’ll be fine. Now help me carry them to your house.”

Jeremy and Michael helped Annabeth and Hazel carry the boys and Piper. Jeremy, being the weakest, carried Leo and Piper because they were the lightest. Michael and Hazel carried Frank, and Annabeth carried Jason and Percy because she was used to carrying them whenever they got blackout drunk. Sometimes, Annabeth used the two men as dead weights when they were sleeping.

Finally, all three of them reached Jeremy’s house. It was a small house, but not as small as a tiny home. As Jeremy walked up the door, he dropped Leo and Piper on the front of the house to unlock it. Unfortunately, that woke them up.

“Ow!” Leo screamed. “What the Hades was that?”

Piper got up as well. “Yeah Annabeth, what happened?”

“I beat you up because you made me not hear Jeremy,” she said. Annabeth went over to Percy and Jason to wake them up. “Wake up bitches, the day’s over.”

Jason groggily woke up and tried to hug Annabeth, thinking she was Piper. Annabeth, being the faithful girlfriend she was, dodged Jason and quickly grabbed Piper. She was too late, however, so Jason fell to the ground, which woke him up.

Percy, on the other hand, was harder to wake up. The best way you could wake him up is with cookies. If the cookies were blue, just like any single food he ever ate for most of his life, then he’d be 100% awake

The only problem was that none of them knew how to make cookies by hand.

“Well this is gonna be hard to do,” Frank said. “Call Sally?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth said. “Jeremy, we need to get in.”

“Of course.” Jeremy unlocked the door, only to see his dad without any pants.

“Dad,” Jeremy said angrily. “I thought you promised to Michael that you would wear pants!”

“I did!” Mr. Heere replied back. “But Michael here,” he said, gesturing to Michael, “didn’t say anything about wearing them all the time!”

“But still,” Michael joined in, “You had to wear them constantly, not just around Jeremy.”

“Fine, I’ll go get some pants.” Mr. Heere went upstairs to get a pair of pants.

“Sorry about that, guys. Before Michael saved everyone from the SQUIP, I got into this argument with my dad about him not being the dad I needed and all that sappy shit, and he went to Michael’s house to inform him about everything. And-”

“Okay! We get it!” Annabeth said. “Your dad couldn’t wear pants! Now, where’s the kitchen?”

“Down there,” Jeremy said. He pointed to the kitchen.

Annabeth laid Percy on a sofa and called Jeremy and Michael with him. As Annabeth walked to the sink, Percy jumped up and landed on Jason.

“AHHHH! WHERE THE HADES AM I?!” Percy yelled.

Annabeth rushed to Percy and tended to him. “You’re at Jeremy’s house. We were just about to IM Sally.”

Percy thought about IM’ing his mom. But then his SQUIP activated.

_ Jesus Christ, what the hell happened?  _ The SQUIP asked.

_ Annabeth judo-flipped me and I was unconscious _ , Percy said, silently of course. 

_ Well, that explains a lot. But did Annabeth’s SQUIP activate? _

_ I don’t know, _ Percy told it.  _ But she had a seizure and I didn’t ask her about voices in her head. _

_ Then ask her! _

Percy went up to Annabeth and asked if she heard any voices were in her head. Percy was hoping that the SQUIP was activated because unbeknownst to Percy, it would set the SQUIP’s plan in motion. As Percy was walking over to Annabeth, he hears Sally in the sink.

“So how’s Percy?” Sally asked.

“He’s doing fine. The SQUIP activated and it caused him to jump up,” Annabeth giggled.

“That’s nice to hear. Say, where are you? I’ve been calling the school and they didn’t say anything about you guys.”

“We’re at one of the demigod’s house. We need you to pick us up.”

“I’m on my way.”

Sally dissolved in the sink and the water drained. Annabeth walked to the couch but saw Percy instead. “Oh, hey Percy. Sally’s on our way to pick us up.”

“Yeah, about that. I just need to ask you something real quick,” Percy said.

“What is it?” Annabeth asked.

“Do you hear any voices in your head?” 

Annabeth was confused. “No, why?”

“Oh, okay.” Percy walked back to the couch, patiently waiting for Sally. Annabeth went to the bathroom until she got another seizure. “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH”

Percy shot up from the couch and sprinted to the bathroom, but the SQUIP stopped him, leaving everyone else to run to the bathroom. When they attempted to open the door, it was unlocked, leaving everyone to see her shaking on the floor, screaming.

_ “Don’t stop her. The SQUIP is activating,”  _ it told Percy.  _ “Just let her SQUIP do her thing and you’re good to go.” _

_ But she’s my girlfriend! I need to help her! _

_ There’s no way to help her until after the activation process takes place. _

Once the SQUIP let go of he was the first to get to Annabeth. Once Annabeth woke up, she started hearing her SQUIP’s voice.

_ “Hello Annabeth, I’m your SQUIP or Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor,” _ it said. 

“Dad?” Annabeth said aloud.

_ “Unfortunately, I am not your father. I can take the form of anyone near and dear to your heart. And plus, I’m a voice in your head, so next time, don’t say what you want to say to me aloud.” _

Annabeth got up and went to Percy. “Percy, is that you?”

“Yes, Wise Girl, it’s me,” Percy replied. They hugged for a solid minute before Percy’s SQUIP said the command.

_ “Up, up, down, down, left, right, A.” _

Annabeth and Percy both walked upstairs together. Everyone in the house was confused as to what was happening. Jeremy, however, was the only one who understood what was happening. He didn’t want to tell the others because it would scare them, so he just kept it to himself. But the rest didn’t comply with his inner thoughts.

“Jeremy, what the hell’s happening?” Michael asked. He, of all people, had to ask first. 

“The SQUIPs are coming back,” Jeremy replied, scared.

“Hold up, what you mean, ‘coming back’?” Jason asked. “You said that the SQUIP is banned now.”

“It was never banned. And it still isn’t. If you all want, I can reactivate my SQUIP,” Jeremy suggested. “But I know it sounds stupid.”

“That isn’t stupid,” Hazel said. “I’ll go get some Mountain Dew.”

“I’ll come with you. The nearest convenience store is 5 minutes and New Jersey is known for its highways cutting through cities,” Frank said.

“Aw, what a cute couple!” Michael said. “Jeremy, our friendship should be more like Frank and Hazel’s relationship.”

“Dude, what the actual fuck is going on in your mind?” Jeremy asked. “But you two go ahead. I need to reactivate it.”

Frank and Hazel left the house for the 7-Eleven, leaving Jeremy and Michael with a way-too-happy Leo, a surprised Piper, and a confused Jason. Both boys knew they had to somehow explain it to them, but neither of them knew how to explain it. Michael thought it would be a good idea to tell them straight, but Jeremy thought of a different approach.

Jeremy thought it would be a good idea to give them SQUIPs because it would give them a sense of what he, Percy, and Annabeth went through. Initially, it would’ve been a bad idea, but then he remembered Annabeth. She was the closest thing she had to a sister, so leaving her in the dust would be heartless.

“Guys,” Jeremy said. “When I’m done reactivating my SQUIP, you guys will activate yours.”

“What?” Piper shouted. “What the Hades do you mean by ‘activate yours’?”

“It will make more sense when I explain.”

Frank and Hazel came back with the Mountain Dew. Frank gave Jeremy the bottle and Hazel went upstairs to check on Percy and Annabeth, who were still going at it.

“Thanks, Frank,” Jeremy said. “You guys ready?”


	22. The First Encounter

The demigods weren’t ready for the swallowing. But they were lucky because Jeremy couldn’t find the SQUIPs Percy brought with him.

“Shit,” he cursed. “Where are they?”

Jeremy kept looking for the shoebox which held the SQUIPs. After searching for 20 minutes, he found them in Percy’s backpack. He took 3 out for Jason, Piper, and Leo, but didn’t take one for himself. All three of them were cautious of this, but Jason’s instinct noticed something. Jeremy was the only one who didn’t have a SQUIP.

“Hang on,” Jason said cautiously, “How come we have SQUIPs but you don’t?”

“I tried to deactivate my SQUIP, but it didn’t work right, so his voice was still there,” Jeremy said. “Now take it or else Percy and Annabeth-”

“'Or else Percy and Annabeth’ what?” Percy asked.

Percy walked down the stairs to Jeremy, all too confidently. Jeremy tried to come up with an answer, but he froze because of the confident aura Percy produced. Michael tried to help Jeremy, but he too froze because of Percy. Percy walked down to the living room to check on what’s happening.

_ Repeat after me, _ the SQUIP said.

“So,” he said ominously, “you found the box of SQUIPs. Good for you.”

“Percy, I don’t know what the hell is going on, but you need some Mountain Dew Red,” Jeremy told Percy nervously.

_ Why would I need that? _ The SQUIP commanded Percy to say.

“Why would I need that?” Percy repeated. “I got the only thing I need. Annabeth?!”

Annabeth came down the stairs and stood with Percy. “Yes, daddy?”

“DADDY?!” Everyone was appalled by Annabeth calling Percy her “daddy”, but Percy was unfazed. 

“Yes, my little girl?” Percy replied.

Jeremy looked around the living room, glancing at each person with an expression carrying this thought.  _ What the fuck is happening?  _ The rest looked at him with a face that was to say,  _ I have no clue _ .

Finally, after not talking for a solid 5 minutes, Jason broke the silence. “After seeing what it can do, there’s no way in hell I’m taking it.”

“Me too,” Piper joined. The two put their pills down and left. Leo, however, didn’t. He took the bottle of Mountain Dew from Hazel and opened it. His logic was this: “Because this was made by Hephaestus, maybe the effects won’t be as bad because he’s my dad.”

But that wasn’t the logic of the SQUIP.

Once the pill was inside Leo, it caused him to pass out. When he woke up, Percy had already said the command. By that point, it was too late. Leo is being manipulated by the SQUIP to be part of Percy’s army of SQUIPped demigods. Leo appeared to be much more confident and stronger than he normally was. He walked up to Percy and asked what he must do.

_ “Tell him to go find Jason and Piper. We’re going to have a field day torturing them,” _ the SQUIP instructed.

“Go find Jason and Piper. We’re going to have a field day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, SO sorry that I have not updated for forever. With school taking over my life, AO3 has almost become an afterthought. I hope that most of you understand that because I have been working on chapters 23 and 24 for quite some time. In conclusion, I apologize for not updating regularly.


	23. The Brawl at the Heere House

After Leo left to scout Jason and Piper, Jeremy, Frank, and Hazel were nervous. They were nothing against Percy and Annabeth. Especially Jeremy. Even though he had been a user of the SQUIP, the effects of it were nothing compared to Percy and Annabeth.

He tried to grab a knife from the kitchen, but Percy was already ahead of him. He exploded the kitchen sink’s pipes and directed the water’s pressure to Jeremy. He was knocked down by the water, but it wasn’t enough for the newly-claimed demigod to give up.

“Stay back!” Jeremy shouted as he wielded a knife. He slowly walked to Percy with a knife a throwing position.

Hazel was scared at the sight of Jeremy. He was about to be killed by Percy because of Percy. Hazel tried to shout, but Annabeth was one step ahead of her. Annabeth slowly walked to Hazel, fearing that the battle would kill all of them.

“Don’t worry, Hazel,” Annabeth said. “The battle will be over.”

Jeremy sprinted to Percy, dodging the blasts of water.  Finally, as Jeremy was about to stab Percy, a blast of water hit Jeremy from behind. 

He screamed in agony, waiting for someone to help. Frank rushed over to help him, but Annabeth put a knife to his neck. Hazel tried to run to the door, but Percy got hold of it first.

“Oh, we’re trying to run away now?” Percy asked smugly. “Perfect.”

_ “Tie them up and give Jeremy a SQUIP. It will be easier to make sure that we won’t get caught,” _ The SQUIP instructed.

_ “That’s a good idea,” _ Percy replied. “Annabeth, give Jeremy some Mountain Dew Green. And tie up Frank and Hazel.”

“On it,” Annabeth sternly replied.  She sprinted for some Mountain Dew Green and forced  Jeremy to drink it. After she made Jeremy ingest the Mountain Dew, she found some rope to tie up Frank and Hazel. She tied Frank up first so that his strength won’t get him out of the rope.

“Annabeth,” Hazel cried, “this is not who you are.”

She stopped tying up Frank and walked over to Hazel. “I’m sorry, Hazel. I’m not the Annabeth you once knew.” Annabeth grabbed duct tape and placed it over her mouth after tying up Hazel.

“There, it’s done.”

“Perfect. Now take them to the car and make sure Jeremy is still getting his SQUIP activated,” Percy commanded. “We have a friend to visit.”

Percy loaded up everyone in the car, putting Jeremy in the trunk. Annabeth stayed in the back with Frank and Hazel, just to make sure that the would not do anything that would put a wrench in Percy’s plans for world domination. Frank did his best to get out of his traps and get Hazel out too, like transform into a small animal, but the SQUIPped couple was one step ahead of him.

As Frank transformed into a fly, Annabeth caught Frank and enclosed him in her hands. Hazel, obviously appalled, threw a tantrum, kicking Annabeth in the crotch. The pain was too much for Annabeth, and her scream was piercing enough for anyone to lose focus. Percy temporarily lost focus as to where they were driving, but maintained the ability to drive.

“HAZEL!” Annabeth screamed. “WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT FOR?!”

“Let. My. Boyfriend. Go,” Hazel commanded.

“Why should I?” Annabeth asked with the intent of being sarcastically. “Your animal boyfriend will probably kill everyone in here when he turns human again.”

Hazel kicked Annabeth again, this time in the face. Once Annabeth recovered, they were already in front of Michael’s house. Percy took Hazel out of the car by force, and Annabeth kept his hands cupped around Frank. But Frank thought otherwise. He transformed back into a human and tried to untie Hazel.

_ Annabeth,  _ the SQUIP warned, _ Frank, is human again. _

“Not on my watch,” Annabeth muttered. She opened the trunk to throw Jeremy out of it and rummaged to find an emergency rope. Once Annabeth found an emergency rope, she threw it to Percy and ran to Hazel, retying her up.

Percy chased Frank for minutes on end, until he cornered Frank into Michael’s backyard.

“There’s nowhere to run now,” Percy mockingly said. “Now let me tie you up, or we’re gonna have problems.”

Frank was nervous. Each step Percy took closer to him, his heart rate went up by 15 beats per minute and sweated more. Finally, Frank gave in. The stress was too much for him and knew it was safer to be tied up with Hazel.


End file.
